


grumpy baby

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Caught, Grumpy Isak, M/M, Shower Sex, embarassed isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: self indulgentThe boys interrupted and Isak is frustrated because he didn't finish,  even makes sure he does





	grumpy baby

"Dudes, let's go.  The love birds are waiting for us." Jonas calls out. The boys are heading to Isak and Evens for some pizza, beer and movies.  Magnus and Mahdi chug the rest of their beer cans,  wiping their mouths, "We're ready, we're ready." 

They leave Jonas' and head to the couple's apartment. Jonas knows they always leave the door unlocked, mainly because Isak is to careless too remember.  

They walk in and immediately see beer on the table, grabbing one.

"Boys, we're home." Magnus calls.  

"Are they even here? You think they forgot?" Mahdi ask as they walk into the apartment heading to their bedroom but the boys are not there. As they walk through the place, they hear the shower and hit the jackpot. 

Jonas opens the door and all boys are struck still. The couple is in the shower, very clearly not showering. Even has Isak bent over, facing the back of the shower as his hands grip the wash cloth rack. Isak is loud and with the sounds of running water, it makes sense why they couldn't hear.

The couple hasn't noticed them yet but the boys can still very much see them as the curtain is transparent. Isak is arching his back so that his lips can reach Evens. Their faces are pressed together, staring deeply at each other as Even moves inside of him."Even, even." Isak whines. "Harder baby, I need to cum." Even tightens his grip on Isaks hips, thrusting into him. Isak reaches down to get himself off but Even pulls Isaks hand back, "You know better,  baby" 

"Holy shit" Magnus says in awe and slams his hand over his mouth once he realizes he said that out loud. Evens movements stop as he peaks out of the curtain, "What the fuck, what are you guys doing?" 

"Uhh, beer night?" Mahdi awkwardly chuckles holding up his can. As soon as Isak hears Mahdi voices, he squeals and hides behind Even, which doesn't work since Even is facing the back of the shower, he's still being seen.

"Fuck" Even curses, "Give us a minute, close the door.

"Jesus Christ, does Isak come untouched every time? Does Even have some kind of power in his dick? " Magnus exclaims when they get to the living room.

"I saw more evak than I ever wanted to see so let's stop talking about that." Jonas insists.

Meanwhile in the shower, Isak is whining into Evens neck, "That is so fucking embarrassing How much do you think they saw?."

 Even wraps his arms around Isak, resting his chin on his head, "I don't know but it's going to be okay. Let's finish and get out." Isak looks back up at and shakes his head, "I don't want to." 

Even kisses Isaks lips softly. Isak whines and reaches down to touch Even but he pulls back, "We can't finish right now, babe." 

Isak licks his lips and nods, they finish up and get out. They get dressed and finally get out to the boys.

"Sorry about that." Even says looking at the boys sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "We forgot you guys were coming over."

"It's all good." Mahdi says, standing up. "Where's the pizza?"

"Fuck." Even says scratching his head. "I forgot. I'll order it now. I'll just make a platter of snacks or something and you guys can pick out a movie." He says heading into the kitchen. Isak gets on the couch without a word. He gets the remote and turns on the TV. Jonas pats his thigh from the floor, "It's fine man, we don't care."

"So do you cum untouched every time because thats some serious skill?" Magnus ask. Isak glares at him and rolls his eyes and focused back on the TV, "Don't even know why you would ask something like that." He mumbles 

"Jesus chill." Magnus says raising his hands. "It's just a simple question and its boys night."

Isak gives a fake smile and looks back at the TV, "What movie do you guys want to watch?"

"What about some action? New Marvel or something?" Jonas questions, looking at the boys.

"No." Mahdi says. "I want comedy, we got pizza, beer, perfect Friday to laugh our asses off, no? Isak, what do you want?" 

Isak lies down and shrugs, "I dont care." And rolls to face the couch. The other three boys look between each other confused, "I think it's because he never got to cum." Magnus whispers. 

"Jesus christ, Magnus!!" Isak yells. "Stop talking shit." Even comes out of the kitchen with his platter, eyes wide, completely frozen.

"What the hell is going on? Isak, what's wrong?" Even asks placing the platter down as Isak mumbles 'nothing.' Magnus gets up from the floor and pushes Even back into the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" Even ask.

"We think Isak is mad or grumpy or whatever because we interrupted you guys and he didn't finish to be honest."

Even chuckles, "Yeah, sounds like him. I'm gonna take care of him quickly, you guys just put a movie on. Magnus nods as both boys walk out to the living room. 

"Baby, come here." Even says. Isak looks up annoyed, "What for?"

"Come here." He says once more and Isak rolls his eyes and gets up. Even takes his hand and leads the way to the bedroom, Magnus dramatically giving him a wink and thumbs up in the process.

When Even closes the door behind them, Isak crosses his arms, leaning back against the door, "What do you want?"

"Why are you being so mean to everyone?"

"I'm not." He defends. "Magnus is just always in our business and I don't want to deal with that today." 

"You can tell me whatever you want." He says leaning down to kiss his neck. "And you can tell them whatever you want." And unbuttons his pants. 

"But both you and I know that it's cus you hate not finishing." He says and reaches his hand into his briefs. Isak immediately moans as Even pulls Isaks cock out. "I need your fingers in me. Please." He whines. Even shakes his head, pulling back from Isaks neck, "I would love to but that's going to take too long." He says as he drops to his knees and kisses Isaks thighs. He kisses everywhere but where Isak needs.  Isak moves his hips around trying to push his dick in Evens mouth. Even still Isaks hips and finally gets his mouth on Isak. The boy is already so turned on and close from before l, he's finding it hard not to cum right away

Isak leans back against the door, arching his hips off of it as Even bobs his head back and forth, sucking and teasing Isak. He tugs his pants down to the floor and brings his middle finger to tease his rim, causing Isak moan louder.

"I'm already so close." He admits looking down at Even. Even stares back up at him. He flicks his tongue against his slit before slowly getting all of Isak in his mouth.

Isak groans out, "Don't stop baby, like that"  His hands pull on Evens hair, holding onto his head to keep his dick down Evens throat. He has small little stomach contractions and Even isnt even sucking, his warm mourh ia all it takes and soon he is shooting down Evens throat.

"Oh fuck, Oh baby fuck" He moans as he finishes out his orgaam. He licks his lips and looks down at Even, catching every last drop of him. He gives a hard suck to his head before pulling off.

"I love you." Isak says wrapping his arms around Even.

"There's my sweet little baby, now go out there and apologize to them." Isak nods and pecks his lips as he walks out, Even trailing behind.

The boys look up when they reach the living room. Isak smiles hopping on the couch, "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be rude. Did you guys settle on a movie?" The 180 attitude surprised all of them as Even hops on the couch next to Isak.

"Uh--yeah." Jonas says hesitantly. "We're going to watch Baby Driver. Is that chill?" He asks.

Isak nods as he tries to get comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, the door rings and Isak hops up to get their pizza.

"Dude, do you have a magic dick? What the hell?" Mahdi asks

Even chuckles, "Had nothing to do with my dick, it's typical Isak. He got his way now he's good. Just don't mention it to him" 

"We ready to eat?" Isak ask holding up the pizza box. The boys cheer as they all dive in and begin the movie, the couple cuddled on the couch and friends on the floor. They comment on every moment in the film and only hilarity and enjoyment ensues


End file.
